


The Little MerJohn

by Yorkiepug



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Merjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkiepug/pseuds/Yorkiepug
Summary: This is only my second fic ever!  So many thanks to Irrevocably_Sherlocked (astudyinsnoggy) and Lediona for their encouragement and their awesome beta skills.Just a bit of MerJohn fluff-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	The Little MerJohn

It was a lovely day. The weather was warm, and the sunlight sliced through the water, blocked by patches by algae, which gave everything a green glow. John was, at that moment, chatting with local dolphins, they were always such flirts. They seemed to love the way John pushed the water with iridescent blue fine and the way the salt water swirled around his short blonde hair. 

How, you ask, is there a Merman named John? It’s not very “fishy” is it? Merfolk usually have names like “Oceaiana” and “Trident” and “Atlantica.” 

The story goes that while pregnant, John’s mom, Aquarellia, was resting on a sun drenched beach next to a villa one day when she heard a man yelling. “John, you son of bitch I SAW you with that bartender!” Followed by a large pile of men's clothing being tossed into the blue depths of the ocean. “Well dang,” thought Aquarellia, “John would be a great name.” She chose not to add the “you son of bitch.” 

So, back to the present, John was drifting about lazily with his new dolphin pal, asking when the dolphin might be free to go poke some pufferfish when he saw it; a small rowboat on the surface. A tiny net was dipping into the water scooping out the alge. Finding this very strange, and being rather a curious Merman, he decided to investigate. He said his farewells to the dolphin and made his way to the surface. 

Just as John broke through the glassy surface of the water, the small net whacked him on the head. 'Jimminy jellyfish!" he screeched. He looked up to see the occupant of the small vessel staring at him with an irritated expression. 

“What on earth are you doing all the way out here, I didn’t even see you swim up to the boat, you moron,” the rather handsome stranger said. 

Now usually John would be insulted by such name calling, but the man had wild curly hair, striking cheekbones and a shirt that looked like it was struggling to hold on, so he let it slide. “Well, friend,” John explained, “I came from under the sea, so there’s no way you could have seen me coming.” John winked and splashed his tail, disturbing the man’s precious alge. 

The man looked thoroughly shocked at the lack of legs and existence of a large, blue tail. “Mermaids aren’t real,” the man scoffed, “that must be some kind of clever, sexy costume.” 

At this, John smirked and heaved himself out of the water onto the man's boat. “I can assure you that this merMAN’s tail is very real,” he said with a wink. “My name is John.” 

“John….a merman named John?” Curly said, while obviously getting a good eyeful of the somewhat short, yet well built merman’s body. John watched as his eyes tracked the water trickling off his muscular abdomen and trail down his glossy blue fin. Sherlock wiped a bit of drool from his mouth and John looked at him expectantly. “Oh! Yes. My name is Sherlock, all human I’m afraid.” 

“Sherlock?” John though, “He’d fit right in with the merfolk.” John instead said “What brings you out here, and what are you doing with all that alge?” John noticed multiple jars of the stuff strewn throughout the bottom of the boat, along with Sherlock’s shoes. John wished the rest of Sherlock’s clothes would join them. 

Sherlock was busy staring at John’s tail and took a moment to respond, “Oh yes, this., It’s for an experiment. I wanted to test how this alge reacts to different levels of heat…..are you even listening to me, John?” 

John, whose deep blue eyes were glued to Sherlock’s lips, was most definitely not listening. “Right, levels...heat...sure,” John caught Sherlock’s eye and smirk, “I can think of a better experiment, I’ve never kissed a human before.” 

“I...you...what now?” Sherlock looked taken aback, like this was not at all what he was expecting. He looked at John questioningly. John just smiled sincerely and raised an eyebrow as he licked his lips. (Now Sherlock wasn’t usually one for these types of dalliances, the body just being transport and all that. But he’d never met anyone who made him feel tingly inside like John was right now.) “Well, I suppose one kiss wouldn’t hurt. For scientific purposes,” Sherlock said, trying to sound nonchalant as possible. 

Well that put a big smile on John’s face and he sat up straight while Sherlock kneeled down next to him. John stared expectantly at Sherlock’s mouth, when it’s obvious that Sherlock was nervous and not going to budge, John wrapped his hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck and pulled him in. 

John had never kissed a human before, he was unsure if his lips would be cold like an octopus’, but found them warm like his own. John pulled back, resting their foreheads together, “Well, how do you feel?” 

Sherlock replied with a smirk, “Good, but I was hoping you’d go deeper.” 

John smiled and cupped Sherlock’s face tilted his head just so, and moved back in, sliding their lips together. John finally got the chance to get that plush bottom lip between his own and when their tongues finally met, well wasn’t that just amazing? Eventually they pulled away, both breathless with stars in their eyes. 

“Amazing,” John exclaimed, still cupping Sherlock’s face and stroking his thumbs across his cheekbones. 

Sherlock replied “I never knew something so human could be so enjoyable,” as he stroked his hands along John’s smooth blue tail, causing his fin to flick. 

John giggled, “HEY, who you calling human?” “So,” John continued, “come here often?” 

This sent Sherlock into further giggles, “Maybe not before, but I definitely plan to make this a daily visit, if you’re amenable, that is?” He and John smiled at each other, neither having ever found another creature that made them both feel so accepted and so happy. 

“Oh god yes!” John had never been this infatuated with another being in his life, leaning in for another kiss. And so it began that they’d meet in the same spot every week and if the dolphins were disappointed that Seven-Seas John now had a boyfriend? Well, tough pearls because merman John loved his handsome, genius human boyfriend more than the sea itself.


End file.
